Letting Go
by Sesshomaru's Miko
Summary: Kagome is abducted by Naraku and held prisoner for two years. When Kagome kills Naraku, she becomes possessed. Can she and her friends fight the battle within her or will she succumb to the darkness. Sess/Kag chap 4 up!
1. Torture and Demands

Title:

**Title: **Letting go

**Summary: **Kagome is abducted by Naraku and held prisoner for two years. When Kagome kills Naraku, she becomes possessed. Can she fight the battle within her or will she succumb to the darkness.

**Pairing: **Sesshomaru and Kagome

**Genre: **Romance/Drama**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inuyasha!**

* * *

She couldn't bear the pain much longer. The amount of poison in her system was making her weak and soon enough she would pass out. But she fought it the _son of a bitch_ wasn't going to win, not this time. He circled her drinking in her naked form covered in blood he licked his lips as he swung his whip against her back. She screamed, her back singed in pain. Two more hits followed cracking against her bottom and legs. She screamed again this time biting her lip, blood ran down her chin.

Naraku let out a menacing laugh. He loved to torture her ever since he captured her two years ago. He lusted after the miko and every time he had the nerve to grab her inappropriately she called forth her miko powers and purified the hell out of his hands. In return she was whipped until he was _satisfied_. Her body tried to heal itself but the poison fought back. She was slipping…losing control. She was losing consciousness from the loss of blood that pooled at the bottom of her feet. Her body went limp.

Naraku lusted after her, now the sight of blood rolling down the curve of her breasts, dripping from her toes made him want her even more. He knew if he laid one finger on her she would try to puri- _wait a minute did she pass out_! At the thought he became angered and rapidly whipped her against her flesh. She woke and her piercing screams rippled through the castle. He advanced upon her and pulled her up by the hair.

"MIKO!! What did **I tell you**" his eyes red

Kagome just glared at him the hatred glowing in her eyes.

"Go tohell"she spit in his face.

He slapped her and continued his mindless rage on her body. She screamed in agony. her limbs were numb It seemed she was so full of poison that it seeped out of her wounds, a blazing trail along her skin even though not much was left anyway.

Naraku was content with himself for the time being. Her body was deformed and pieces of skin hung. He liked this new whip he acquired. He had it made from the most venomous of all creatures. It would do him well in the future. In the meantime he always ended this little excitement with the miko looking through Kanna's mirror. He wondered what they would see today.

"Kanna" setting his whip aside. The white haired child appeared.

"Show her the monk and demon slayer"

Kanna stood in front of Kagome her white mirror swirled with black before she saw Sango and Miroku. They were in the village of Edo in Kaede's hut drinking tea. They were speaking about normal things. Topics that didn't involve her even Shippo seemed happy enough but there was not a sight of sadness in his face. _Did any of them even think about her?_ Tears welled in her eyes she didn't dare let them fall.

"You see miko, they have forgotten all about you" patting Kanna on the head "Even that little kit of your has found a new playmate"

The mirror swirled again and she knew who was coming up next. She turned her head. She couldn't bear to look at him anymore. If it wasn't for Inuyasha she wouldn't be here. Every time she looked in the mirror he was either confessing his love to Kikyo or had her up against a tree somewhere. After he put her through so much why couldn't she just _**let go**_. Naraku's claws punctured her chin as he forced her to look in to the mirror.

Thankfully, Inuyasha and Kikyo weren't in the act but they sat in his favorite tree nearby the well. Inuyasha gazed into the sunset as he held Kikyo in his arms. She closed her eyes briefly before engaging in a kiss with Inuyasha. He had so much love for her though he denied it every time Kagome confronted him about it. He even confessed that he cared for her not Kikyo and she was a fool to fall for it.

"I love you" he whispered before they both fell to sleep.

His words resonated through her head. _He loves her!_ In all of her encounters with him and Kikyo the three words never escaped his lips. Something inside her heart snapped and she fell into darkness…

0o0

Sesshomaru and the group camped at a large clearing in the northern lands. Rin managed to find the spot because it was filled with flowers and butterflies. He ordered Jaken to go back to his castle and report of any news of Naraku's previous whereabouts. He knew that there weren't any but he took his chances.

He leaned against a tree leaving Rin in plain view of his sight. He rested shutting his eyes. _Where was Naraku it's been almost two years since he has made an attack. _Two years could he have gone in hiding or waiting for an attack that required more time and efficiency than the others? That always ended in failure maybe. Whatever it was he wanted to know.

The sound of laughter interrupted his thoughts. He cracked an eye open. Rin was playing with Ah Un in the bed of flowers. She picked up numerous of them in her hand and threw them above her falling like sheets of snow. He would have to return home soon. There was work to be done. He closed his eyes and waited for Jaken to return.

_You know we wouldn't have to go through all this if you would've listen to me_

He was not in the mood to deal with his inner demon.

What do you want?

_You know what I want but clearly you commence to ignore me._

If you continue to act the way you do then….

_I am a beast. Untamed. And don't try to change the subject. You should have killed Naraku when you had the chance instead of spending your revenge on the half breed for taking your arm!_

SILENCE! He growled at his beast

_Or what you'll kill me. I am tired of laying up with those whores in the castle. If you would've listened Naraku would be dead and we would have our mate by now._

If I would've listened to you I would be somewhere destroying villages

_Hn. At least it would've gotten us somewhere_

Sesshomaru was suddenly annoyed. His beast often wrecked his mind with finding a mate but he didn't bother with it. Every female he encountered was awed by his beauty, wealth and power. He didn't need a leech in his domain but someone he could have worth fighting, someone who could calm his beast, someone that actually gave him a challenge for once.

He thought back to all the women his beast called to him to mate with. None of them was at least half decent of what he pictured but one stood out the most. To his astonishment it was the half breed's wench, the miko. She dressed very scandalous showing her legs in her weird bottom cut very short but every thing else about her was innocent and pure. He could hardly contain his beast when he is in her presence. He never stayed long much due to his idiot brother rambling.

It's been a while since he has seen her and thought this visit would torment his beast for treating him so. Jaken returned with no information which he already knew and he called Rin and Ah Un forth.

"Where are we going now lord Sesshomaru" twirling a bush of flowers in her hands.

"This Sesshomaru figured you miss the miko that my brother travels with"

Her big eyes shined bright "We're going to see lady Kagome and Shippo" she yelled happily "you hear that Jaken we're leaving to go meet our other friends"

The imp waved his stick at her head" friends those are our enemies you stupid girl, although I am curios, Lord Sessh-"They were already gone down the path. The imp ran to catch up "oh, I hate when they do that.

0o0

In the village of Edo Sango and Miroku sat in Kaede's hut drinking tea. They were talking amongst themselves to better ease their minds. There wasn't much to talk about but there was a hint of sadness in the air. Kagome has not returned to them for two years now. Inuyasha went to her home and she wasn't there either which meant that she was still in the past.

They encouraged Shippo to go outside to play with the children in the village. He needed some lifting up, he missed Kagome more than any one of them. But he said nothing as he went outside.

Miroku sat next to Sango. He wondered where she could've gone they searched high and low for her. They even had Koga on the lookout. He was enraged to find out that she was missing then he yelled at Inuyasha as usual. But this time was different. She just didn't go home and come right back. She left and she never made it to the well. Miroku's tea had gone cold but he still drank the rest that was left. He looked at Sango though she barely touched hers.

"Sango" at first she didn't respond her mind far away.

"Sango" he touched her shoulder and her big brown eyes looked at him.

She fingered the locket Kagome gave her from her time. It had a picture of her and Kagome that she took with her camera. Miroku wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Do you think she's dead" her question pulled at him.

"No, that is the one option we must not take" he cupped her chin" Kagome is well and alive"

She wiped the tears she tried to hide from him "How do you know that Miroku" her voice soft.

"If she was dead the well would have closed off, _**we **_just have to look harder"

She knew he was right if she was dead then the well would have been closed completely. Where could she be?

"But where else could she be we walked around this place for two years! Two years! Miroku don't you think we would've had a clue—"she gripped his hand and tears stained her face. "You don't think Naraku has her do you"

The worried look on her face told him that's exactly what he thought. Naraku or Sesshomaru. He took a look outside and saw Shippo playing with the children he was momentarily distracted. "Come" he pulled Sango up and headed down to the bone eater's well. He scanned the area to see if Inuyasha was around. Likely he wasn't. He hadn't been around much and whenever he did he smelled of dead carcass and clay. So that meant he had been with Kikyo

He sensed another demonic aura far down south of the village. It was the familiar aura of Sesshomaru and his group. He ignored Sango questions and pulled her farther down the road where there was the big lily field of the next village. There off in the distance, Sesshomaru leaned against the tree while the little girl Rin played in the flowers.

"You think that Sesshomaru would tell us if he'd seen her"

"I don't' know if he hasn't then we know for sure that she was taken by Naraku" he continued to walk. Rin was running with joy picking flowers and throwing them in the air. Jaken was besides her scolding her but she paid no attention. She was taller than they last seen her but she basically looked the same. Rin caught sight of them and ran towards them with her fistful of flowers. "Lady Sango what a surprise to see you, we were just coming to visit"

"Oh you were" it took Sango by surprise.

"Yes, umm where's lady Kagome and Shippo."

Sango kneeled down on her knees her eye leveled with Rin" well Rin Shippo is at the village and Kagome... Is not with us now that is why we came to see Sesshomaru"

"Oh…okay" she turned to her flower bed

Sango didn't want her to think that they haven't thought about her so she nodded to Miroku to go and talk to Sesshomaru. He was still leaned against the tree his eyes closed. Before Miroku even said a word his eyes opened and he regained his posture. He still looked the same since he last saw him.

"Where is the miko?"

"Well lord Sesshomaru that is why we came to you" Miroku said "we haven't seen Kagome in two years. at first we thought she had gotten angry at Inuyasha again and left for home but when he went to retrieve her she never made it there"

Sesshomaru hadn't said a word for a moment._ Two years that is quite a coincidence_.

"Naraku has been absent for two years, did you know" Miroku asked knowing very well that Sesshomaru would know.

Miroku shifted at Sesshomaru glazed look in his eyes they were thinly lined with red. "Yes then it is what we feared but we have searched everyone and we have not found Naraku's barrier. And even if we did there would be no way to dispel it without Inuyasha."

"And **where is** the half-breed." He snarled

"He…is with Kikyo" from Sesshomaru's action it seemed as if he would explode and he braced himself but nothing happen. He looked and Sesshomaru was calm. His body stopped shaking and the red from his eyes were gone.

"Go monk, back to your village I will see what I can do but as for searching for the Miko, it is not clear on whether she is alive or dead." at that he leaned back into the tree and closed his eyes. Miroku was shocked he didn't think Sesshomaru would actually help them search for Kagome. He turned to leave with Sango.

Back in the field, Sesshomaru ordered Jaken to take Rin and Ah Un back to the castle. He remained in the field and collected hi thoughts. So there was a chance that the miko was with Naraku. If Naraku decided to use her against his enemies then Naraku would have the upper hand in the final battle.

Sesshomaru was determined if it ever came to that. The Miko would have to die.

* * *

Sesshomaru's miko

This is my first story ever. So please tell me if there's something missing or if it's good anything to help me get better. Personally I think I did okay for my first chapter.


	2. The Plan

I dited this chapter because i wanted to change some things around so tell me if anything sounds confusing i'll go over it and change it.

_

* * *

_

His words resonated through her head. He loves her! In all of her encounters with him and Kikyo the three words never escaped his lips. Something inside her heart snapped and she fell into darkness…

Kagome woke up in her chambers. All her wounds were healed and no signs of poison were still in her system. She was still naked and a pair of clothing was folded next to her. Before she passed out a protective barrier surrounded her body. The holy powers always kicked into gear to protect her throughout the night. She didn't know whether or not she does it on instinct but she was blessed it came in handy.

She reached a spring that joined together with her room. The spring was small and simple. Swimming pools look more decent than this. She leaned and dipped a finger in the water instantly purifying. She wasn't going to bathe in soiled water. She caught a glimpse of her reflection. She didn't look like the same happy bighearted Kagome she once was.

A couple of month's after she was kidnapped. Naraku gave her some of his youkai. It invaded her body like a disease and transformed her. Her deep brown eyes were an odd icey blue. Even though naturally after two years. Kagome stood taller and curvier. Her hair was a lot longer.

Bastard only gave his youkai to her only to assure him that she wouldn't die so quick during his torturing. Only just a little though not enough to weaken him.

She laid her clothes beside the spring and dipped herself in the hot water. She moaned softly. This time of the day was what she would call paradise despite the situation she was in. she dunked her hair underwater and she suddenly wished she had a bottle of shampoo with her. The water did nothing to the blood dried in her hair.

"I see you are awake so early" a voice near the door.

She didn't bother lifting her head she knew it was Kagura the wind demon. Kagura and Kagome had become somewhat friendlier towards each other. Kagome know understood why she wanted to be free of Naraku so much. He was a lunatic. Kagura stripped off her clothes and sighed wallowing in the water. She went to Kagome's head and washed the blood out for her. Kagome stared up into those red eyes that showed concern for her.

"Kanna has told me of yesterday's event" pressing firmly into her scalp "he was so close to killing you, tell me what you have done now to upset him so"

"oh the usual He grabbed me on the ass and tried to get me on the bed, this time I didn't just almost purify him, I kicked him where it hurts" she said closing her eyes briefly

Kagura just stared at her and she slowly dipped kagome head in the water rinsing it thoroughly. "Kagome you should be more careful of what you do his patience grows thin with your tricks and plus I wouldn't want to lose the only friend I have here" she smiled

Kagome smiled. She never figured her and Kagura would be friends but Kagura proved herself to Kagome. She told her things she never told no one as if there was anyone else at all. She helped mend her wounds and gave her advice on how to take _baby steps_ on dealing with Naraku during the days and nights. Though Kagome was curious she had Kanna but they never actually said a sisterly word to one another.

"What about Kanna?"

"What about her" she said in a flat tone

"Well I know that she's your sister and all but—

"Kanna is loyal to Naraku she does not wish for _anything_ because she voids of all emotion and personality. She does not long for the things I long for, to be free" she sat in the corner of the spring.

"so if she had to choose between Naraku and you, she would choose him" Kagome sat opposite from her

"No doubt she would even though we are sisters she does not know what it signifies"

"Wow that's pretty sad" she thought about Sango. Even though they weren't blood they acted more like sisters than traveling companions.

"What about you, Kagome what do you long for"

"uh….mmh" She didn't know.. She never really thought about it. Whenever certain situations came up she thought on good instinct. The only time her feelings got in the way was when Inuyasha and Kikyo were together. Even now she still questioned whether or not they were even meant to be together. Why was she even thinking about him…_Don't think about him.._

Kagura knew exactly what she was thinking. She slanted her head slightly.

"Are thinking about Inuyasha again."

"No…Yes.. I can't help it, I don't want to think of him anymore but I still can't shake him off." Her cheeks flushed

"It's like that with your first love, but rest assured Kagome. Inuyasha is not the one for you; he has little respect for the dead miko and none for you." She tried not to sound so harsh.

She was right…again

"Besides I have news for you" she rose her long hair covered her breasts. she sat next to Kagome."Your friends are looking for you, including the great lord of the west"

"What my friends are looking for me" Her aura pulsed in happiness. They finally found out where she was and they were going to _rescue her._ Then something dawned on her about what Kagura just said.

"Did you just say Sesshomaru… no it has to be someone else like …Koga or something"

"No I'm quite sure the demon lord searches for you, and the wolf looking also"

"but why Sesshomaru, I can understand Koga's reason but him the great lord of the west that hates humans scoffs that would be highly unlikely"

"I don't know why but the tree demon told me and tree demons never lie"

Kagome didn't have anything to say. Knowing this made her heart speed up. Her friends she missed so much was coming for her. She thought for a long moment.

"but Kagura they wont' be able to find Naraku's barrier." Her face etched in disappointment.

Kagura cupped Kagome's chin and she smiled a sly smirk "I have a plan"

**Flashback**

"_Where is the miko" _

"_well lord Sesshomaru that is why we came to you" Miroku said " we haven't seen Kagome in two years. at first we thought she had gotten angry at Inuyasha again and left for home but when he went to retrieve her she never made it there"_

_Sesshomaru hadn't said a word for a moment. Two years that is quite a coincidence. _

"_Naraku has been absent for two years, did you know" he strained trying to control his beast. My miko is with Naraku!_

_Miroku shifted at Sesshomaru glazed look in his eyes they were thinly lined with red. "Yes it is what we feared but we have searched everyone and we have not found Naraku's barrier. And even if we did there would be no way to dispel it without Inuyasha."_

"_and __**where is**__ the half-breed." He snarled_

"_he…is with..Kikyo" from Sesshomaru's action it seemed as if he would explode and he braced himself but nothing happen. He looked and Sesshomaru was calm. His body stopped shaking and the red from his eyes were gone._

"_Go monk, back to your village I will see what I can do for the miko" at that he leaned back into the tree and closed his eyes. Miroku was shocked he didn't think Miroku would actually help them search for Kagome. He turned to leave with Sango._

_Back in the field, Sesshomaru ordered Jaken to take Rin and Ah Un back to the castle. He decided that now would be a good time to search the hanyou out_.

**End flashback**

Two days ago Sesshomaru was told that the miko has been missing for two years. The same time that Naraku has disappeared. Could she be trapped with the hanyou forced and tortured beyond imagination? Sesshomaru fought long and hard about this. His feeling for the miko was nothing but her powers would still greatly harm him. Sesshomaru kept haste with his search but he carefully thought of where this _barrier_ was located. He first searched his lands thoroughly for any unusual surroundings then he headed to the south to the lands of the neko clan.

He came upon a hot spring and slowly realized he had not bathed since leaving the western lands. It was highly unlikely for him to do this outside his home but his scent made him proceed to take his clothes off. He lifted the spiked pauldron across his head with his right hand. He loosened his blue and gold obi and gently folded it. Next he took off his kimono and hakamas, being without a left arm it gently swayed from his body as he proceeded to fold that too.

He lowered into the hot spring, enveloped in its hot embrace. He needed this time to think clearly of what he was doing. Did he really want to save the miko? His beast never reacted that way towards a female, human no less but there was something to the girl that attracted him.

She had power that was for sure. His beast roared in approval towards her feisty attitude nonetheless she fell in love with that stupid half breed. He would never fulfill her needs; he only brought her pain and tears. Sesshomaru once again felt his beast stirring this time in anger.

_Why in the hell are you in a hot spring when you could be searching for our mate it snarled?_

She is not our mate! I will not say it again.

_Hn... You won't find her in time because Naraku will be done with her; her body will be thrown away like a piece of trash dead among the world._

At that comment his aura spiked.

If you paid any attention to the monk the miko is not dead, her portal has not closed after two years, and clearly he won't kill her anytime soon.

_You harbor feelings for the miko and you still ignore them, Do Not Think I don't know what's going on in that stubborn brain of yours_

The miko is an enemy and human this Sesshomaru only feels to rescue her from Naraku's grasp before he uses her to attack the lands. His head was starting to pound.

_Say what you will in time after we rescue her we'll see that is right_

Hn

Sesshomaru got out of the spring and quickly dried himself off by shaking his body rapidly since it was quicker. He dressed and continues his search. He thought back to what his beast had said. _You harbor feelings for the miko_. He knew his beast was right he consciously held back his feelings for the miko but he was the great lord of the west and It was not expected of him to mate a human even worse a miko. He swore to himself centuries ago that he would not follow in the footsteps of his father.

He traveled until the early morning and stopped in a small clearing. The scent unbelieving._ I smell Naraku!_ He unsheathed tokijin and waited. The smell had a wavering windy smell to it. It was the wind demon Kagura. His eyes bled red when he caught sight of her in the air and he called forth his youkai cloud.

She saw him and stopped mid air though she did nothing just stared at the Demon lord.

She bowed slightly but wary

"Lord Sesshomaru I was told that you seek Kagome the Shikon miko."

"Where is she" steel grip on his sword

"She is as everyone expected in the hands of Naraku, however not for long"

"What do you mean?"

"She will be using the Youkai transformation on Naraku" she bowed her head slightly

His face fell. That method of magic was discontinued centuries. It was deadly to a miko. He noticed that Kagura bowed her head suddenly and guilt filled her aura.

"Does the miko know of the consequences that follow, if she takes in his youkai it will eat her up piece by piece" he asked with a growl_._

"She will in the time being and I know that she will make the right choice"

_She doesn't know. _A red haze filled his sight. His beast had surfaced. Kagura was pinned to a tree and poison leaked from his claws. Terror filled her face as she tried to speak but Sesshomaru tightened his grip. He had to gain control of his beast he wasn't done with her just yet.

"You will not let her continue that impure magic, if she takes in the youkai she will be a monster" and a thought dawned on him. He couldn't bring himself to kill her if that should so happen.

"You don't think I know that "she spat and tears filled her eyes but they didn't fall. "You think I would let her die from something as dangerous as that.

Sesshomaru loosened his grip from the looks of it the wind demon had grown fond of the miko as well "then why are you letting her do it"

"I'm doing this for **her**, Naraku will not be defeated by that weak group she travels with, she has her own power but she doesn't even know it. Everyday she is stripped away of the happiness she once had and the love that rejected her haunts her in her mind."

Hn.. he sheathed tokijin.

"I know I don't have a chance in this lifetime it is only a dream, but I've come to care for Kagome and I'm not going to let her be whipped and beat on just because she fought for what she wanted to hold on so dear to her. Sesshomaru if she accepts this you will have to make sure that she gets that damn youkai out of her before it kills her or worse."

Kagura didn't notice but she was spilling tears the whole time she spent yelling at Sesshomaru and he knew then that she really cared for the miko.

"Tomorrow you will need to be in the eastern lands when this happens. Hide your scent and at the right time Naraku's barrier should fall." She descended into the air

"What makes you think she will succeed?"

She smiled "She has more fire than you think"

That actually was no surprise to him.

_Kagome didn't have anything to say. Knowing this made her heart speed up. Her friends she missed so much was coming for her. She thought for a long moment._

"_but Kagura they wont' be able to find Naraku's barrier." Her face etched in disappointment._

_Kagura cupped Kagome's chin and she smiled a sly smirk "I have a plan"_

"What do you mea-" kagome said loudly

"Shh" Kagura hand flew to kagome mouth the same time a light blue barrier formed around them. "From this point on Kagome we have to be very careful of what we say and do, the barrier is soundproof so we can talk privately."

"Oh okay so what plan are you talking about."

"We are going to kill Naraku"

"WHAT!! Why now why not earlier when I wasn't kidnapped" her anger and holy aura spiked

Kagura noted this and tried to calm Kagome down "calm down Kagome, I couldn't do this before. Inuyasha and the rest of you never trusted me and I put that upon myself, plus this is for you and you alone."

"What do you mean, me" she stepped back a little.

"Kagome, you are the most powerful miko _alive _in our time, you have great strength physically, mentally and spiritually. Although physical strength has no effect on Naraku, but-"

"Spiritually he has a weak spot" Kagome said

"Exactly, you are the one who can break through his barrier using the dormant powers inside"

"Dormant powers, I can't tap into my full power because I only have half of my soul, that damn Kikyo" she growled

"I heard of the dead miko and the magic Urasue used"

"What about his heart" Kagome hoped to know where the child was

"Neither I or Kanna knows the whereabouts of the child, but there is another way to greatly injure him"

"How" her ears perked

Kagura stared at Kagome for a minute. She didn't know whether or not she should tell her this because the outcome could be disastrous. She heeded the words of the taiyoukai. This method was used only once and the monster caused chaos among the land.

"Listen to me Kagome" her tone serious "this method is not to be taken lightly you must follow every step with precaution, if you fail you will become a chaotic monster, you will kill and feed on innocent humans and wreck villages, then in the end you will die by the hands of your friends"

Kagome witnessed the hard glare in her eyes for a second she felt like she wanted to cry but sucked up the words Kagura said. "What do I have to do" she said a worried voice

"For you to effectively kill Naraku you must absorb his youkai"

"That's all, whew! Piece of cake. I Thought I had to do some mumbo jumbo witchcraft stuff, but why his Youkai" she said

Kagura gave her a confused look "Naraku is a hanyou right, so he possesses both a human heart and youkai soul. He removed his heart from his body leaving the youkai"

"so if I absorb his youkai then his body won't be able to continue on living as a demon so he will become human!"

"You catch on fast to be so young" Kagura smiled "OH, after your have drained his youkai you will need to expel it from your body quickly"

That surely scared Kagome" what what's going to happen?"

"if you don't' expel it from your body you will become Naraku or something even worse, you will only have a couple of hours before kills you or it completely overtakes you, bent on bloodlust and killing."

"Where are you going to be during all of this?" folding her arms

I'll be close by but not close enough for him to sense me, don't worry I'm make sure he doesn't kill you"

"Okay I got the absorbing his youkai and taking it back out, but how am I suppose to get so close to him to do this "she eyed Kagura.

"There's a new Kimono in your closet" she said smiling.

_New kimono.._." KAGURA NO I'M NOT DOING THAT" she folded her arms and turned away

"You have to Kagome that is the only way to get close enough for contact." She tried to reassure her." It's not like you have to let him penetrate anything"

Kagome gasped and splashed water at Kagura. "you bitch" she said in a playful tone.

"Slut" Kagura splashed back and forth until a voice boomed through the walls. It was Naraku he was well awake and infuriated. They both looked at each other and rose from the spring Kagura sighed and lowered her barrier just before tripping Kagome in the spring with her towel wrapped around her. She took off with her demon speed laughing.

* * *

It seems that Kagome and Kagura get along pretty well but tell me whats up. till the next chapter.

Sesshomaru's Miko


	3. The day before

Wow i finally updated and i plan to keep on too. Sorry i have kept everyone waiting and hope you enjoy what you read. Chapter 3!! ENJOY!!

* * *

Inuyasha looked straight at his half brother Sesshomaru and realized the seriousness of what he just told him. Kagome had been with Naraku for 2 long years… and he didn't want to think about the things she suffered along the way.

It made sense but then again it didn't. They both disappeared two years ago Naraku was gone a bit longer than Kagome. And if she was really kidnapped he would have some kind of mind control over her to do some of his bidding, destroying villages and killing those close to Inuyasha. Naraku would've had made it known throughout the lands that He had a powerful miko in his grasp.

"The wind demoness told me to be in the eastern lands in the next morning, I assume you will be there?" Sesshomaru said more like a statement than a question.

Miroku sat sown next to Sango. "You sure it's not a trap Lord Sesshomaru, we have fallen many time for Kagura's lies"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the monk. "It seems the wind demoness has developed feelings for the miko and wish to trade her life and freedom for her"

Miroku nodded. Inuyasha was scratching his head when he said "Keh we'll be there but Naraku is mine I don't want you getting in the way!" He yelled.

"Cease your yelling, it will be I who will deal with Naraku, have you forgotten what I have said about the Miko" Sesshomaru snapped.

Inuyasha ears flattened. Of course he hadn't forgotten about Kagome but… Naraku was supposed to die by his sword, not his brother's! He would have to have Sango and Miroku protect Kagome while he goes off after Naraku he thought. Then a second thought crept into his mind… Why is Sesshomaru helping them, what was in it for him?

"Just what do you get out of this, you never helped us out before…why now" He asked folding his arms.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "My reasons are my own besides you wouldn't want your precious Miko running around killing everything in sight especially her little kit" Sesshomaru deliberately looked at the shaking kit.

Shippo jumped in fright from Sesshomaru's glare and ran behind Sango.

He continued. "Since Naraku will be much weaker I will follow with you there and make sure he is killed."

Inuyasha was about to protest but Sango cut him off.

"Miroku is there any way for us to bind Kagome until we find another alternative" Sango asked.

Miroku thought long and hard. "I do have a charm that could paralyze her but I don't think it would do any good, it only works on lesser demons, but I could give it a shot"

Shippo came out of his hiding space. "Maybe Kaede would know something about it"

Inuyasha sat down crossed legged. "She gone for the day and we can't go in search for her, we have to be in the east by tomorrow morning"

"And what will happen if Kagome become possessed, will you kill her" She asked. Her question was directed at the youkai in front of the.

Everyone fell silent, concerned eyes stared at the hard faced taiyoukai and the worried hanyou before them. Sango and Miroku didn't have the heart to hurt Kagome possessed or not, they knew Inuyasha would try to find some other way to bring her back to her normal self, but Sesshomaru…if she attacks Sesshomaru he would kill her without hesitation and that was something that they feared altogether.

"If she becomes possessed, the best thing for you to do would be to put her out of her misery." His face showed no emotion.

Inuyasha waved his brother off. "That's obvious you would think that, mind you that she's still our Kagome"

"And since when has she ever been yours Inuyasha… was that until the day the dead miko revived or a little bit after that" Sesshomaru snapped.

"Shut the hell up you bastard." Inuyasha pulled his blade and charged for Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha was cut short when Miroku's staff shielded him. "Inuyasha this is no time or place to fight, do it on your own time, we have to think more on how to get Kagome back"

Sesshomaru removed his hand from tokijin and his clawed hands rested at his side. The mutt should be grateful the monk stopped him. He would purposefully injure Inuyasha so that he would not be in his way of getting rid of Naraku tomorrow.

Sango shook her head. "We will not kill her Sesshomaru we'll have to figure out another way-

"Does your weak little mind grasp what I have told you? Centuries ago one person has already tried the same ritual the miko will perform tomorrow. If you cannot save her before then you will not be able to save her when it will be completed, she will kill until she will be satisfied and her thirst will have no limit." Little did Sesshomaru know his eyes flickered and Sango looked away?

At least ten minutes passed and no one had said a thing. Everyone was so worried and tense for the battle to come…except for Sesshomaru who suddenly wished he could accelerate time. Inuyasha couldn't stand the silence in the large hut. "Hey you guys we'll get Kagome back, lets just get some sleep…it will be a long day ahead of us tomorrow"

Every one complied and situated themselves on their cots and tried hard to fall asleep.

Sesshomaru went outside the hut and jumped into a nearby tree. He stood and sniffed the large plant, Inuyasha sits in this tree. He jumped to another nearby tree and it didn't smell of Inuyasha. He sat and leaned against the tree, his long mokomoko hanging. Before he drifted off to sleep he pushed his aura around the whole village to ward off other demons.

_Tomorrow Naraku dies_

Kagome looked out her window as she sat on her bed. She looked at the crescent moon clouded by the dark clouds in the sky; it reminded her of Inuyasha's brother, excuse that, half brother. She wondered why Sesshomaru hadn't gotten married in his lifetime, probably because of his cocky and cold attitude. But sometimes she found it a bit…cute. She smiled and lay on her small bed, still staring out the window. It was the only thing that brought in some light in the dark room.

She remembered the little girl that used to cling to Sesshomaru's heels. Maybe she gotten older? Kagome, don't be stupid of course she has gotten older even her little kit was looking taller. She missed her friends, was Miroku still fondling Sango's butt or did Sango put him straight, were they an item now. Kagome would like that if they were, she could be an auntie to their children. But… could she be the same Kagome she once was, the once energetic, sweet and kind hearted girl from the future. She didn't feel any thing like that now. The only thing she felt was betrayal, pain, and loneliness. The only person that has shared the same pain as her was Kagura and Kagome didn't know if she would have been able to survive without her.

The light from the crescent moon was disappearing. She knew it was Naraku's doing, he liked his castle dark during the night, no light whatsoever. She curled deep underneath the warm covers and closed her eyes but she didn't want to sleep just yet. Tomorrow will be a new day for her, what Kagura had explained to her couldn't be all that bad…could it. She would rejoin her friends, stay very far away from Inuyasha, and then she would go back to the real world. Her mother, gramps, and Souta would be worried about her. There would be a lot to explain, her mother would tell her that she would have to take therapy, and then the therapist would have to give her pills, and who knows? Maybe she'll end up in a crazy ward. But anything would be better to wash her troubles away.

_Tomorrow I'm free_

well that's chapter 3 not much but the next chapter will be longer. i'll update very soon and hope you like the story so far.

* * *


	4. plan gone wrong part I

whew here's a new chap for you waiting readers and i hope you like it!! Enjoy!!

* * *

Kagome yawned and stretched out on her bed. The sun was bright and early and she swore she heard birds chirping too. It had been a while since she heard that. Today she was in a good mood; today she was going to be free. She tossed on the bed and stopped short at the red folded Kimono next to her. I thought she was joking? Kagome sighed, grabbed her kimono and headed for the springs.

Kagome took her sweet and precious time to wash her body. She was actually waiting on for Kagura but she had not come yet. Naraku probably had her out running errands or something. I hope she gets here on time. Kagome waited a few more minutes before she got out of the spring and dried herself off. She pulled her hair up and slipped on the kimono. Kagome softly cursed. The Kimono was fitting to her a little bit too snug, did Kagura really want Naraku drooling all over her. I'm going to kill her!

Once she was back in her room, she sat nervously on her bed, just hoping that Kagura would come for some support at least. Oblivious to know that she was shaking her right leg, her door opened and she jumped up. Her excitement died when the white haired sister of Kagura walked in. Kagome never liked the way Kanna stared at her; her eyes were almost as white as her hair which was creepy as hell. Kagome frowned. Is she just staring at me?

Kanna said nothing and it only made Kagome slightly angry. "What do you want?"

Kanna smirked but said nothing.

"I said what the hell do you want!" Kagome snapped.

"Master calls for you" Her voice sounded ghostly.

Kagome sighed. She would have to do this now; it was her only chance with or without Kagura. Kagome roughly stepped pass Kanna and descended down the stairs to her malevolent captor.

0o0

Sesshomaru was well awake before the sun had risen, it was a couple of hours before noon and Inuyasha's pack was still asleep, including Inuyasha. He jumped from his tree and landed directly in front of the hut and walked in. His long strides went directly for Inuyasha and kicked him in the ribs.

Inuyasha howled. "Ow what the hell was that for"

"This Sesshomaru has no patience today, did you not remember that you will need to be in the eastern area by the evening" Sesshomaru growled.

"I knew that asshole, you didn't have to kick me" Inuyasha got up and assessed his swollen rib.

The others had woken up much due to Inuyasha's yelling. They ate quickly and set about their way for the east. Miroku, Sango and Shippo rode on Klala, while Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree and Sesshomaru rode on his youkai cloud In the sky. He was a lot quicker than their pace and that was making Inuyasha irritated.

"Hey bastard! Don't you try and make it there before I do and kill Naraku, I told you before he's mine" He yelled at Sesshomaru.

Miroku shook his head and said to Sango. "He never learns"

Sango smiled and backhanded Miroku when she felt his hand on her backside. "Neither do you"

"What can I say, old habits die hard" Miroku said.

Sesshomaru ignored the whelp yelling at him from below. He returned to the thoughts at hand. His hand was itching to get rid of Naraku once and for all. That mutt of a demon was causing war and distress among the lands, although he had no desire for the shards he knew that if Naraku got his hands on them that would be the end of everything. But when he rids of Naraku, the miko would need to be dealt with. He couldn't let her roam as freely as Naraku. Her thirst for blood would be so strong that she may wipe out all of Japan within a month and that was something he could not let happen.

For once he took in consideration of what Inuyasha had said. Instead of killing her there had to be another way to have the demon lay dormant in her. For that he would have to look in the old textbooks at his home, he mentally summoned his retainer Jaken to do the task and he wanted the spell on his desk when he arrive.

Within a few hours Sesshomaru lowered his cloud as he stopped in the middle of the land. Inuyasha had arrived shortly after he descended and the rest arrived about ten minutes later. _This would not do_ he thought. They were entirely too slow for him. When the barrier drops he would run at full speed to handle whatever was left of Naraku. The other's made camp as he sat by himself and thought out of the possible event's to come.

0o0

Kagome's hands were beginning to sweat as she bowed to her knees before Naraku. Normally she never did this and she was punished but today was an exception. She would have to be extremely nice to Naraku which almost made her throw up. But within the 2 years she had here she knew what to say to butter him up.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at the miko as she bowed before him. Something was up, by now he would have had her tied up and lashed with his whip. But seeing her submitting to him made him shudder…in a good way.

He wanted to test out this new attitude of hers, wondering how long she could keep up the act. "You may rise"

Naraku smirked as Kagome got up from her knees and stood before him. He gazed up and down at her in the deep red Kimono that stood out against her jet hair. Her skin had gotten paler since her imprisonment he figured much from the lack of sun and the constant fear and stress he manage to put upon her. She looked like a porcelain doll with bright stark blue eyes that exploded with fire.

"Look at me" He said and she did. He noticed that spark of rebellion in her eyes but she obeyed.

"I have company coming in a few hours and I want you to serve my guests, is that clear" He said commandingly.

She bowed and replied. "Yes my lord"

Naraku frowned. Although she submitted to his every command, he was amused that he didn't like this little act she was at, the mockery. He wanted that sarcastic witty miko he had come to crave for. He abruptly stood from his chair and slowly stalked from his chair.

Kagome stiffened when Naraku stopped in front of her, his face was two inches from hers. His red eyes stared into hers with an irritated glare. She was behaving as well as a little servant would. What did she do now to anger him?

In a blur Naraku grasped Kagome around the neck lifting her completely off the ground. Her dull nails scratched at his arm the bleeding welts healed instantly. Naraku laughed menacingly as he hung her in the air, her mouth opened to breathe and her mind began to blur. Bastard!

Naraku chuckled. "Where is that fiery devil in you, have I finally tamed you at last"

Kagome winced as his grip tightened. So he wanted her to strike him, the hanyou was entertain by pain. Kagome mustered all her strength and kicked Naraku right in the thigh completely missing her target. His groin. Naraku doubled back and Kagome hit the ground, choking and breathing deeply for air.

Naraku laughed loudly. "Ah I see it isn't completely gone but you know the punishment for striking your master, Kanna fetch me my whip"

She hadn't noticed the pale haired girl in the corner Kanna smiled and skipped away for her master's toy. Kagome tensed she fell right into his trap. He wanted to punish her, he enjoyed it. Her plan would be foiled if he did, today was her day of freedom and by the gods she would receive it. Kagome quickly went to her hands and knees her head pressed against the floor.

"Please forgive me! My lord I will not strike you anymore but please do not whip me!" She hoped he would fall for it.

"My my my this is the first time you ever begged me of anything, just what is going through that head of yours, some trickery…I hope not" He circled her eyeing her small rump in the air.

She looked Naraku squarely in the eye. "I'm not planning anything… I am tired of disobeying when it only results in displeasing my lord and I will do anything to reconcile for my inappropriate behavior."

Naraku stopped in front of her and looked down at her. Her bright eyes fixated on his and her attention never wavered. Could his day finally have come? He longed to wonder what could have caused her sudden perspective on her imprisonment. Could it have been when she witnessed Inuyasha confess his love to Kikyo? The woman he once desired. Whatever it was he would take his chances, he would kill her if he felt her call upon her powers.

Kagome struggled not to look away from Naraku, his red eyed bored into hers. I can't do this! Her mind screamed. Her freedom seemed like a mile away from dealing with him. The only thing she wanted to do to Naraku was to scratch out his eyes and spit on his rotting carcass. She stiffened when Naraku leaned and paused before her face his lips only a centimeter away.

"Kiss me" He ordered.

Kagome wished for punishment instead. _Kagura where are you!_ She leaned and planted a quick innocent Kiss on Naraku's lips. Naraku smiled at her and pushed her back with his hands. Kagome yelped as she came in contact with the hard bed she hadn't seen behind her, she screamed louder as Naraku's tentacles lashed out and pinned her to the bed.

She struggled as Naraku loomed over her in nothing but his Hakamas on. The crazed look in his eyes only made Kagome regret her methods of escaping, she realized her mistake. Naraku crashed his lips on hers his fangs biting into her lips as he swallowed the metallic tasting liquid.

Naraku nearly burst in ecstasy at the taste of her blood. If he had known she tasted this delicious he would have been sucked her dry. He laughed at the sight of the struggling miko her kimono loosening at each movement she made. Naraku yearned for more of her flesh. He ripped the Kimono clean off of Kagome, taking in the sight of her smooth skin. She was never going to leave him now. He bent down to kiss her lips again but then a small pain pierced him in his side he turned to see a arrow in his rib.

What the hell? He pulled the arrow out and his mind began to cloud. Sharp clear shapes began to become dull and his smell declined greatly. Someone approached him from the corner a tall dark figure he couldn't make out as he fell against the bed and lost consciousness.

Kagome frowned. Naraku's tentacles shot from her grasp and Naraku moaned in pain as he landed on his back on the bed. Kagome Just sat there looking. Someone dashed to the bed near her side and Kagome yelped. It was Kagura.

Hurry, Kagome, hurry up before he regains consciousness." Kagura urged. "Here cover yourself with this.

Kagura handed Kagome a cloth which she wrapped herself with.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kagome screamed.

Kagura took a clear bottle that had black liquid bubbling inside. "I got this from an old dark miko, she said this would knock out an elephant in five seconds flat and I figured it could come in handy but I'm here now so let's get this over with."

Kagura sat next to Kagome readying the next arrow in case Naraku woke up. Kagome sat next to Naraku and took a deep breath. Okay, Kagura said to just focus on his youkai and it will do the rest. Piece of cake…I think. Kagome placed both hands over Naraku's bare chest; his hard muscle was hot under her fingertips. She closed her eyes and chanted the spell she had remembered.

She chanted for what seemed like an hour before she opened her eyes again. Naraku's body was glowing a deep red color and the barrier began to hum as it crackled. Kagura stood up abruptly backing away from him. Something wasn't right. Kagome tried to move but it was as if she was trapped in her spot. This isn't right!

"Kagome move out of the way! It's too dangerous!" Kagura yelled from the room as the barrier became large trapping Kagome and Naraku inside.

A loud painful scream came from Naraku as he writhed in his place. His chest had begun to rip and blood spurted from him and unto the barrier making it impossible to see from inside. Kagome screamed as Blood spurted unto her face and body. This was not supposed to happen like this!

What did you expect?

"What" Kagome wiped her face and stared down at Naraku. He was dead his red eyes were a soft brown and he appeared older than before. So who was just talking to her?

A black mass crawled from Naraku's body; Kagome backed up and grabbed the arrow next to Naraku. It filled with her holy power as she brought it down on the mass. Only the arrow did not hit it accurately, the mass quickly moved from its place and jumped onto Kagome's face forcing itself down her throat. She couldn't breathe raking her nails across her throat to either force the invading enemy down her throat or out. Anything just to breathe.

Kagura stood outside in horror as she pounded away at the barrier. Tears stained her cheeks as she called out for Kagome, she could hear her choking and screaming. She should have been more careful her stupidity was taking Kagome's life away. If Kagome died, Kagura wouldn't forgive herself. With a last cry Kagura hit the barrier before it exploded knocking her into the wall.

The last thing she saw was Kagome licking the blood from her fingertips.

* * *

OOOOOH i wonder what has gotten into Kagome! will Inuyasha save her in time, will Sesshomaru put her out of her poor misery. until next time CIAO!!

Sesshomaru's Miko


End file.
